When the storm starts
by devil666demon
Summary: Pain attempted at destroying Konoha has failed miserably all because of Naruto. It has been 3 years and the Akatsuki has almost disappeared completely even Sasuke, so every thing seems so peaceful but what happens when the storm starts.
1. Prologue

Summery

Pain attempted at destroying Konoha has failed miserably all because of Naruto. It has been 3 years and the Akatsuki has almost disappeared completely even Sasuke, so every thing seems so peaceful but what happens when the storm starts.

Hey everyone this is my first time ever I've attempted to write a story so any and all advice is welcome.

Prologue

It had been three years since Naruto had defeated Pain and Konoha still had not recovered. Luckily the Akatsuki, what was left of them, had not been seen in a long time. Some people said it was the calm before the storm and some say that they're afraid of Naruto because he was able to take down all 6 of the Pain's that invaded the village. In Konoha for the last two days it had been a down pore of rain and all work to finish tidying up Konoha had to stop because every thing was soaked or covered in a foot of mud. Even after such a length of time Konoha still hadn't recovered entirely from the battle.

Sakura was staring out of the window, it was the middle of the night and she seemed to be doing this every night since Naruto been gone. Three weeks had passed since she had seen him, he had been sent on a A-class mission that was only supposed to take one week but while he was out there he got a tip off about Sasuke, so he sent back a message telling Tsunade he would go and check it out and message her when he got more information, however he had not sent any recent letters. Sakura was worried sick about him especially after the mini Sakura tree he had got her, it had split in half and at that same time as the rain started. She loved him, she was not sure exactly when it happen or when she realised her feelings, but she knew she didn't want to lose him and she couldn't help being worried about the baka blond.

When he was in the village, they spent all the time they could together; they were even shearing an apartment. Sakura thought it was for the better as she could make sure Naruto ate right and she kept the place tidy, it also saved the both a lot of money. Of course Sakura never told him the real reason she wanted to move in with him. She wanted to be closer to him and Naruto was still as dense as always and didn't realise she had finally grown feelings for him.

Most of the village knew about Sakura's felling for him, but again he was still as oblivious to it. The dumb blond still thought she was in love with Sasuke which was so far from the truth she hated him for everything he had put Naruto and the village through.

The Two guards at the front gates spotted something in the distance, it was coming closer but moving slowly. Orange trousers, a red shirt and long wet blond hair that was covering this persons face. This person was also carrying a big weight, and as he got closer they could see him clearly, they gasped.

"Shino am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kiba asked look on in horror as the person got closer.

"Yes I this you are." Looking as emotionless as ever.

"Should I get the Hokage?"

"No he'll be fine. My bugs have checked him over and he's not injured"

"What the hell d'you mean? His torso is covered in blood. He must be hurt." Looking at Shino in confusion.

"It's two days old." Still he seems to be showing no emotion.

"I still don't like it, but I will to make sure he doesn't try any thing before I get some one."

It took about a hour for him to arrive at the gates, and they immediately got him to drop the package on the floor, otherwise he looked as if he was about to collapse.

Kiba gasped and Shino was already listening to what his bugs were saying. "What the hell? Who are you and why do you have what I'm guessing is a dead boy in front of us." The big white package had been in fact a dead body rapped up in some white cloth.

"It's Sasuke." As this was said the man brought up his head.

Kiba was stunned; It was Naruto. However, it wasn't the Naruto he knew, he had no smile in his eyes, they looked dead "What happened to you?" was all he could mutter out.

He gave Kiba two letters; one was addressed to Tsunade and one to Sakura. They seemed to be the only thing that wasn't wet or covered in blood "Can you make sure they get them and can you take Sasuke to Tsunade for me?" He sounded like he was pleading.

"I'll go straight to Sakura after I've seen Tsunade. Why can't you see her when you get home and she'll give you a look over to make sure there's nothing wrong with you." If it was possible he looked worse then what he all really was. "Sorry I'm got to go away I have stuff to do." As Naruto turned to face the other direction Kiba noted he didn't have a Konoha headband on any more but Jiraiya's old one, this wasn't good but before Kiba or Shino could stop him, he was gone and neither could find any trace of him. The only things that had shown that he had been there were the letters and the body

'_This isn't good.' Kiba thought._


	2. Chapter 1

b

AN

Sorry for the wait I'm in the middle of exams at the moment and got a bit of a writers block so updates may be a bit slow for the next couple of weeks.

I'm glad so many have taken an interest in my story and have added it to their fav's and reviewed on it. Hopefully soon I shall even more readers as I update.

Please review and tell me what you think.

/b

" What the hell are you doing?!" Tsunade yelled. Kiba and Shino, who came crashing through the door, carrying Sasuke, had just disturbed her.

Then Shizune flustered in right behind them holding Ton-Ton "Sorry Tsunade-samma they just rushed in before I could stop them." She exclaimed.

"But this is urgent Naruto, just got back and, umm well this is Sasukes' body and he also told us to give this to you." Kiba said between pants, while handing the letter over to Tsunade.

"Take Sasuke to the morgue so I can do a autopsy on him later and find out what went on. You call Naruto and Sakura, tell them both to get here so we can have a chat." The Hokage stated.

"We have a problem. I think you should read the letter from Naruto first it might explain some things and help you decide what to do next. I have a letter to give to Sakura from Naruto that I promised to deliver after I gave Sasuke and that letter to you." Kiba was looking down at the floor at this point remembering the horrible state Naruto was in when he saw him. Kiba turned and walked out the door leaving Shizune and Tsunade with the body and the tattered letter.

Tsunade looked at the letter worryingly in her hand. She slowly opened it, unfolded it carefully, and stared at it. She saw that it had been written in a rush because Naruto usually had loopy neat writing, it also had blood and tear stains. As she was reading it, some parts she came across had to be reread a couple of times before she could decipher what it said. As she was reading her face grew ashen and she started to cry. When she got to the end of the letter, it dropped out of her hand and she started to mumble.

"You baka!", "This will hurt her more than you", through these mutterings Shizune could her little sobs escaping and tears were falling down her cheeks. As the letter hit the table, Shizune picked it up, reading it she understood why Tsunade was so devastated.

iDear Tsunade,

I found Sasuke, as you can tell by the body. He didn't want to come back and ended up starting a fight. Four days of constant fighting bought us to a tiring stop. I won, but this was not a fight I would have liked to of won the way I did. Most of his bones got broken as we were fighting but he still survived.

He still put up a fight afterwards, trying to escape. I caught him every time, I think he didn't really want to escape but thought he had to try. He thought it useless to try again, he'd killed his brother so there was nothing left for him, he said he didn't care what would happen anymore. At that point he started to tell me about a Plan B that the Akatsuki use; it's a special poison that eats chakra and evades any nin-jitsu that may have used. By the time Sasuke had told me this he'd gotten weaker and paler, he just faded before my eye. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

It seems that I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura. I could not bring her Sasuke back. I broke my way of the ninja. I am sorry. Please don't let Sakura examine his body, if she does she'll find out he killed himself. I don't what her to know he did, I'd rather have her blame me for his death then her know the truth.

I'm taking up Jiraiya's old job. I don't now when I'll have all the old connections set up again and I don't know when I'll come back, if ever.

Tell Konohamaru to keep working hard and I hope he becomes the 6th Hokage soon.

Uzumaki Naruto

A.K.A: Toad Sage, The/i

Shizune's reaction was very similar to Tsunade's.

Kiba had just got to Sakura and Naruto's apartment, and was knocking on the door.

Sakura was still awake; when Naruto was gone she always had a hard time trying to sleep. She heard knocking at the door and she jumped out of bed and looked out of the window hoping it was Naruto and that he just lost his keys again.

As she opened the door the disappointment on her face was so obvious that even Naruto would have been able to tell. However if it was him there, there would have not been any problems.

"Not who you where hoping for?" Kiba said with the biggest smirk on his face, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. A frown spread across his face and then he looked down to his pocket where the letter was kept.

Sakura looked at Kiba who suddenly went all calm and depressed "What's wrong?"

He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it over to the pink haired girl "Here read this it might have some of the answers. It's from Naruto."

Sakura took the letter and stared at it for a moment then quickly opened it. She could tell it was from Naruto, it had his scruffy style writing, and suddenly seeing the letter she felt so poignant she missed the stupid blond so much.

iSakura,

Sorry I broke my promise I couldn't bring him back.

I'm going away for a while, so I can get stronger, and get the courage to face you again.

Sorry,

Naruto i

As she was reading this Kiba could see her getting angry and distraught at the same time. She was only angry because Naruto went after Sasuke by himself and would have probably almost got himself killed. She was troubled that he hadn't explained why he couldn't bring Sasuke back; he usually would have mentioned that.

"That baka is at the Tsunade's office isn't he? How the hell can that twit think I have any feelings left for that bastard I mean its almost like we were going out before he left. I can't believe how he's done this. "

Before Kiba could answer. Sakura was all ready on her way to the fifth office.

Sakura was running to Tsunade office as fast as she could as if it was like her life depended on it, and in a way it did, she didn't want to live with out Naruto and she wasn't sure if she could survive a life with out him.

As Shizune finished reading the letter, Sakura crashed through the door.

"You baka!" Sakura yelled as she burst through the door. She looked around the office expecting Naruto. In a split second she realised he wasn't there, she felt like she was being ripped apart and Tsunade was there already embracing her and whispering comforting words to her. Tsunade and Sakura ended up on the sofa in the corner "What happened? Where is he? When will he get back?" Sakura managed to splutter out between sobs.

Tsunade walked over to her desk and took the letter Naruto had sent her. The fifth then went to the cabinet and bought a bottle of sake out and poured them each a glass "Drink this first."

One Sakura had finished downing the sake Tsunade handed her the letter she had received "Take as long as you need." it was night time so Tsunade didn't have any work, she could be there for as long as Sakura needed her. Sakura started to read the letter slowly.

It was thirty minutes and two bottles of sake later before she finished reading. She could barely finish she hated what it said, didn't want to process it, accept it or anything. She just clung to it as if it was the only thing that mattered.

"Didn't he realise I loved him not Sasuke?" Sakura was leaning on Tsunade's shoulder still crying. "It's not the same. Why can't Naruto be here? He's so much warmer and smells so much better. I want him back so badly. He's always been there when I needed him. I wouldn't have gotten through my mum's death with out him." Sakura's mum died a year after Pain's attack. Her father was already dead. The night her mother died she had gone to Naruto's place for the night. She had slept in his arms, he had felt do warm and safe. Damn! Why did he have to leave? It was so unfair.

"Have you ever told him that? That you love him." Tsunade said calmly whilst stroking Sakura's hair trying to comfort her.

"No. But we've been living together for so long I thought he'd at least have got the hint." She looked so depressed. "I should have told him when I had the chance, the second I realised how I felt. I should have told him. I know any one else would have known. I swear the baka has got to be denser the a block of wood." She then grabbed one of the bottles of sake herself.

"That baka! I can't believe he's so dense, any one else could see how much you guys were in love. Naruto, when you get back I'm going to make every moment that you weren't with Sakura hell for you fro doing this to her." Tsunade muttered.

"I'll grab him and tell him, and I wont let go until he understands. That it's him and only him that I love." Sakura was still clinging on to Tsunade's arm and her head was still on her shoulder but Tsunade could see that she was really tired. "You will tell me when he gets back wont you? You'll help train me, so when he has to go again I can go with him, wont you?" She was so sleepy after saying that her eyes fell shut and she was already asleep.

"Yes and as soon as I can, I'll go and get him, I'll bring him back to you." The fourth whispered to the sleeping shinobi.

b

E.N.

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but because of the exams I haven't had much spare time.

All of you how like action don't worry I plan to have at lest one fight scene in the next one it will be my first attempt of writing one but I will try my best. In the future chapter I'm planning to have fighting and naru/saku moment i just what to show how much she loves Naruto before I started the storm so to speak.

And thank you to my friend Rosy (the beta reader). Without her this fanfiction would have made no sense and been unreadable. Here is a link to her Fanfictions/Deviantart

(www .lovesfantasystuff. deviantaert. com)

(http:// www narutofic .org /viewuser .php?uid=3865)

Please review and tell me what you think.

/b


End file.
